Espera por mi
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: Natsu y Gray están casados y tienen un lindo niño llamado Shion, pero su vida cambiara cuando un gremio oscuro secuestre a Gray. ¿Qué hará Natsu cuando se entere? ¿Qué planean hacer con Gray? ¿Y quién esta detrás de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia, Natray por supuesto, quiero aclarar que los personajes no me corresponden, espero les guste este nuevo proyecto, no tengo horario fijo para subir los capitulo, pero espero no tardarme tanto, bueno espero que les agrade la atención este primer capítulo :3

POV GRAY

Me desperté como todos los días a la misma hora, es domingo así que no hay mucho que hacer, giro hacia la izquierda y me encuentro a la persona que amo junto a mí. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 6 años desde que se me declaro, me encanta todo de él, su cabello que a pesar de que es de color rosa, me encanta, sus bellos ojos que brillan al estar junto a las personas más importantes de su vida, su sonrisa con la cual contagia su felicidad a los que lo rodean. Y si siguiera así no acabaría de pensar en todo lo que me gusta de él.

Me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, hoy era un día estupendo y decidí hacer para desayunar hot cakes.

-¡Papi!- escuche la voz de un niño que venía corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de unas pisadas más fuertes.

-Tu papi no te podrá salvar- hablaba Natsu fingiendo ser un monstruo siguiendo a nuestro pequeño hijo Shion.

-¡Oh monstruo! Deja en paz a este valiente príncipe- hable protegiendo a Shion colocándome frente a él.

-Así que la princesa de hielo quiere proteger al príncipe, ya veremos que hace cuando la secuestre- en ese momento Natsu me cargo sobre su hombro y se fue corriendo.

-¡Natsu! Baka, bájame- le reclame.

-No, hasta que el príncipe pelee contra mí.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo peleare contra ese dragón y te salvare- dijo mi pequeño Shion con determinación.

-¿Tú también hijo?- pregunte con cara de "dejen de decirme princesa".

-Jajaja, un niño como tú no podrá derrotarme, así que yo me quedo con-

-¡Natsu! No me digas princesa- grite antes de que me volviera a decir así.

-Oh Gray, es solo un juego- me respondió, no me quedo otra más que asentir.

-Te derrotare- hablo nuestro hijo mientras corría hacia nosotros mientras Natsu me dejaba sentado en el piso.

Empezó la "feroz" pelea entre Shion y Natsu y como siempre, Shion gano.

-Te derrote dragón, la princesa es mía- dijo nuestro pequeño mientras corría hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

-Muy bien mi príncipe, pero es hora de que los dos vayan a lavarse las manos que ya está listo el desayuno.

-¡Yei!- grito mi pequeño y corrió hacia el baño.

-Oe princesa de hielo ¿y si te quiero a ti como desayuno?- dijo Natsu mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-Ahorita no lagartija-

-¡No me digas lagartija!

-Entonces tu deja de llamarme princesa de hielo- le dije para que entendiese que estábamos a mano.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas-

-Corre a lavarte las manos para desayunar- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Terminando de desayunar fuimos a visitar a los del gremio. Natsu y yo nos la pasamos hablando con Lucy, Erza, Gajell y Juvia, mientras que Shion jugaba con Asuka y Romeo.

-Entonces cuando van a tomar el trabajo- nos preguntó Erza.

-El próximo jueves- le contesto Natsu.

-De acuerdo, ahora me toca cuidar al pequeño Shion- hablo Lucy muy contenta.

-Si Lucy, pero no me lo consientas mucho- le dije, ya que entre Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane y otras chicas del gremio me lo consentían mucho.

-No te preocupes Gray.

Después de ir al gremio decidimos ir al parque, Natsu y Shion se la pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras que yo vigilaba que no crearan problemas, ya que ambos son muy competitivos y se la pasaban desafiando a las personas…. Tenían que ser padre e hijo.

Compramos helado para los tres y Shion conoció a una nueva amiguita, me alegra que empieze a tener amigos fuera del gremio.

-¿Cuándo llega Happy?- le pregunte a Natsu mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Me parece que mañana, ¿por qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que Shion lo extraña mucho- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes Gray, Happy volverá mañana, espero que le haya ido bien en la misión con Wendy y Charle-

-Yo sé que les fue bien- le comente convencido de mis palabras.

Comimos un poco de ramen, que era el favorito de Shion y nos sentamos en la sala para ver unas películas que escogió Shion.

A mitad de la película recordé que ya no teníamos leche para que merendara Shion, así que me levante, tome el dinero y antes de salir Natsu me detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas? Aun no acaba la película-

-Ya no hay leche Natsu, voy a comprar más.

-En ese caso yo te acompaño- me dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-No, tú quédate con Shion, no me tardo- le dije mientras salía y me aseguraba que no me siguiera.

-¿Es toda tu compra Gray?- me hablo el señor Kanuto, encargado de la tienda.

-Sí, muchas gracias- pague y salí de aquella tienda, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no note cuando alguien paso junto a mí y me empujo dentro de un callejón.

-Oe, fíjate por donde caminas- le hable mientras él se acercaba hacia mí.

-Gray Fullbuster, portador de la magia Ice Make, pertenece al gremio Fairy Tail, pareja de Natsu Dragneel, dragón Slayer del fuego, tienen un hijo llamado Shion de 6 años, aun no se sabe que magia utiliza- me dijo aquel hombre ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?... ¡Responde!- le exigí, ese tipo no me da buena espina.

-¿Cómo es que un hombre pudo cautivar a un dragón y tener un hijo con él?- me dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- hable mientras me preparaba para cualquier ataque.

-Oh no, yo no te lo recomendaría-

-Ice Make: Lance- le lance varias lanzas, pero antes de que llegaran a él se cayeron. -¿Pero qué?- pregunte extrañado, en ese momento apareció otra persona detrás de mi enviándome a la pared más cercana, no podía moverme, creo que utilizaba una magia parecida a la de gravedad.

-Estas tardando mucho Yûki- hablo el tipo que me ataco.

-Solo quería jugar un poco con él, Kai no seas aburrido. ¿Y Nozomi?

-Ya está aquí- contesto con una sonrisa que no confiaba.

-Gray Fullbuster, lamento haberte hecho esperar, tenía otros asuntos- me hablo un tipo alto fuerte como Gajell, con cabello rojo y ojos verde oscuro.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte.

-Oh ¿no nos conoces?... lamento mi descortesía, él es Yûki- me dijo señalando al hombre que me empujo –el Kai y yo soy Nozomi del gremio Dark Sky-

-¿Qué quieren?

-Oh nada, solo que nos acompañes- hablo el que supongo yo es el jefe.

-¡Ni de coño iré con ustedes!- le dije.

-No quería utilizar esto, pero no me dejas alternativa- me hablo mientras un hombre atrás de mi pronunciaba o más bien murmuraba algo que no creo que era japonés y en ese instante una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por unos minutos todo estaba bien, ya me estaba empezando a liberar de la magia de gravedad cuando otra onda de electricidad, parecida al rayo de Laxus y un calor insoportable recorrieron todo mi interior, cuando iba a gritar por el inmenso dolor que sentía, otro tipo, que ya ni recordaba su nombre, cubrió mi boca y nariz con una venda mágica que al instante me prohibió gritar, pero además de eso, también me impidió respirar, otras vendas se colocaron aprisionando mis brazos y piernas, ¡no podía moverme!

Ya no podía soportarlo, esto es demasiado, con el dolor de los rayos, el calor sofocante en mi interior, las vendas que me asfixiaban y creo que drenaban mi magia, todo se volvía negro, solo alcance a susurrar un nombre.

-Nat…su- y en ese momento todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Y Gray?

Siento no haber publicado la otra semana, pero estaba acabando con el parcial y tenia que estudiar y entregar proyectos, por suerte no salí nada mal a excepción de derecho, pero al menos no reprobé xD Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, así que tal vez lo tenga para en miércoles, muchas gracias a Melodiosa por comentar este humilde fic, respecto a tu primer pregunta, Shion es hijo biológico, más adelante se sabrá como es que lo tuvieron, espero no hacerte sufrir con este capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA: Algunas escenas un poco fuertes para gente sensible? implican violación, leer bajo su propio riesgo (aunque no es mucho)

Sin mas, le dejo leer

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Y Gray?

POV NATSU

Estábamos a la mitad de la película cuando Gray se levantó de repente, vi que tomo dinero, sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, me levante para ver a donde iba.

-¿Dónde vas? Aun no acaba la película- le pregunte.

-Ya no hay leche Natsu, voy a comprar más- me respondió con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

-En ese caso yo voy contigo-

-No, tú quédate con Shion, no me tardo- me respondió y salió de la casa, pensaba seguirlo, pero no podía dejar a Shion solo.

Paso media hora y Gray aun no llegaba, me resulto raro ya que la tienda está a menos de diez minutos caminando, tal vez había gente o se encontró a alguien.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos y aun no llegaba, eso sí que me resulto extraño, me asome por la puerta para ver si venia, pero no se veía nada, cuando entre pude ver que Shion ya se estaba quedando dormido.

-Shion, será mejor que vayas a dormir- le dije mientras lo levantaba para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-Pero papi aún no ha llegado- me respondió en un bostezo.

-¿Quieres esperarlo conmigo?- le pregunte sonriendo, el solo sonrió y me dirigí con él en brazos al sillón para esperarlo.

No supe en que momento me había quedado dormido, pero al ver el reloj ya eran las tres de la mañana, lleve a Shion a su habitación y decidí salir un momento de la casa, no veía a Gray por ningún lado, no puedo esperar más, decidí llamar a Lucy por la lacrima que tenía Gray en la casa.

-¡Natsu! ¿Ya viste la hora que es?- me regaño Lucy medio adormilada.

-Gomen Lucy, pero Gray no ha llegado a casa ¿Podrías cuidar a Shion mientras salgo a buscarlo?

-¿Cómo que Gray no está con ustedes?- me hablo Lucy preocupada.

-Salió hace como cinco horas a la tienda y no ha vuelto- le respondí nervioso.

-No te preocupes Natsu ahorita…

-No, yo voy a tu casa- interrumpí, no quiero que Lucy salga tan noche.

Después de acobijar bien a Shion, salí de la casa apresurado, tenía que saber dónde estaba Gray. Tarde quince minutos en llegar a casa de Lucy, le encargue a Shion y salí corriendo a recorrer las calles de Magnolia mientras Lucy se comunicaba con los del gremio para saber si Gray no estaba con alguno de ellos.

Llegue a la tienda donde generalmente compramos y pude percibir el olor de Gray, pero ya estaba muy débil, además de que había más olores, supongo que han de ser de los clientes.

Continúe siguiendo el rastro de Gray hasta que lo percibí ligeramente más fuerte por un callejón, se me hizo extraño, ya que es un callejón sin salida, decidí acercarme y pude encontrar otros olores, mire hacia el suelo para ver un charco de agua, supongo que Gray habrá peleado, ya que los olores anteriores también estaban en la tienda.

Con forme me fui acercando, en una pared los olores eran más fuertes, incluyendo el de Gray, pero además había un nuevo olor. Ya después de pasar ese lugar no se percibe olor alguno de ellos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo, creo que eran cerca de las siete, decidí ir a casa de Lucy para ver cómo estaba Shion.

* * *

-¿Les hablaste?- le pregunte a Lucy, ella dudo un momento pero creo que después entendió a que me refería.

-Si… nadie lo ha visto desde que se fueron del gremio, incluso le hable a Lyon, pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba, dijo que vendría en la tarde para saber si ya lo habíamos encontrado.

-Ese bastardo de hielo, no me dejo acompañarlo anoche-

-Tenías que cuidar a Shion, no te preocupes ya verás que lo encontraremos.

-Hablando de Shion, ¿Cómo está?

-Aún está dormido, ¿Qué le dirás cuando te pregunte por Gray?- me pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-No lo sé, que no tardará en llegar Gray, supongo- le respondí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia la mesa.

* * *

-Abuelo, tenemos que decirte algo-

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- me pregunto.

-Pero en privado- el me miro extrañado, pero acepto indicándome que fuéramos a su oficina- Lucy lleva a Shion a jugar con Azuka y Romeo- le dije antes de dirigirme a la oficina del abuelo.

-Bueno Natsu, sobre qué querías hablarme-

-Es sobre Gray, no ha vuelto a casa desde anoche- le respondí.

-¿No esta con Lyon, o con Loki?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-No, Loki está en el mundo de los del zodiaco y Lyon dijo que hoy vendría para saber si ya lo habíamos encontrado.

-Esto es extraño, ¿no estará en el bosque? Tal vez quería estar un tiempo a solas, ya sabes cómo es Gray- me respondió tratando de calmarme, pero creo que él estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

-No, anoche lo fui a buscar- le respondí completamente seguro- además percibí su olor en un callejón a la mitad de camino para ir a la tienda, junto con otros cuatro olores, pasando ese lugar ya no encontré su olor, ni tampoco los otros-

-¿Estás seguro?- me respondió, creo que para convencerse el mismo.

-Si, además parece de que trato de defenderse, en el callejón encontré un charco de agua, sé que es de él porque tiene su olor.

-Sera mejor que empiecen los grupos de búsqueda- concluyo, mando a llamar a mi equipo, junto con Gajell y Juvia para formar los equipo, no quería que los demás miembros del gremio se enterasen ya que puede que solo sea cuestión de buscarlo bien y lo encontremos.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?- me pregunto Erza mientras observaba el charco de agua.

-Claro que sí, ¿percibes algo Wendy?- le pregunte

-Si Natsu-san, pero los olores ya están muy difuminados, solo espero que Juvia-san y Gajell-san encuentren más pistas que nosotros.

* * *

Tres semanas, han pasado tres malditas semanas y no encontramos rastro de Gray, decidimos que el gremio se enterara para aumentar los grupos de búsqueda, incluso Lyon pidió permiso en Lamia Scale para ayudar a buscar a Gray, hoy en la tarde se reunían los grupos para obtener cualquier información que hayan encontrado, me toco cuidar a Shion los últimos cuatro días, así que decidí decirle que Gray había ido a una misión y no sabría cuándo volvería, me duele mentirle a mi hijo, pero no podía decirle que su papá estaba perdido desde hace tres semanas.

-Ya se reunieron todos maestro- hablo Erza al abuelo.

-Hey Shion ve con Azuka y Romeo a jugar un momento, tengo que hablar sobre cosas de adultos- le dije dándole un abrazo y dejando que se fuera.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto el abuelo cuando Shion finalmente se fue.

Todos los equipos respondieron negativamente con la cabeza, unos fueron preguntando a las personas por si habían visto a Gray, otros fueron al bosque, otros fueron al río donde Gray y yo siempre peleábamos, fueran a donde fueran, no encontraban ninguna pista.

-Papi, papi, acaban de dejar esta caja en la puerta- me hablo Shion mientras señalaba la caja que traía en sus manos Romeo.

-Algo no da buena espina- hablo Gajell que era el más cercano a Romeo- ¿no huelen algo familiar?- pregunto.

Laxus, Wendy y yo nos acercamos y pude percibir el olor de Gray, pero también su sangre, esto si me estaba alterando los nervios, así que decidí alejar a Shion prometiéndole que si jugaba con Azuka le compraría un regalo después.

Romeo dejo la caja en una mesa y todos nos acercamos a observar el contenido, _''Para Fairy Tail''_ decía, Mirajane se encargó de abrir la caja y al momento me sorprendí, en la caja se encontraba el collar de Gray manchado con sangre, su sangre, de acuerdo esto me estaba cabreando, empezamos a inspeccionar la caja y Laxus encontró una pequeña mata de cabello azabache, no cabía duda que todo esto era de Gray.

-No- Lucy susurro tapándose la boca y mostrando sus lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos mientras dejaba la hoja que tenía en la mano en la mesa, ocultando lo que venía en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- le pregunte preocupado mientras Gajell observaba la hoja.

-Es… Gr…Gray- me respondió apuntando a la hoja que tenía Gajell.

-Salamander, tenemos un gran problema- me respondió mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y me entregaba la hoja que tenía en la mano.

Era una fotografía de Gray, encadenado al techo y al piso mientras estaba desnudo y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, su boca tenía un pañuelo, pero podía ver sus ojos, estaban rojos, creo que lo que estuvo llorando.

Empezamos a revisar las demás fotografías, todas de Gray, en unas estaba amordazado y sus ojos vendados con la ropa puesta, supongo que fue cuando apenas lo habían secuestrado, en otras se encontraba en una mesa con muchas heridas, otras tantas en la misma mesa, en una celda con cadenas, y el pared con cadenas en el techo y el piso, pero en ninguna estaban sus malditos secuestradores.

Además, en la caja había un sobre que no habíamos visto antes, decidí abrirlo y en seguida hubiera querido no hacerlo, era Gray tirado en el piso, mientras era penetrado por un hombre, estaba totalmente amordazado y tenía unas esposas en las manos, en otra estaba a cuatro mientras un hombre lo penetraba por detrás y otro por la boca, sus ojos ahora no tenían la venda y se notaba que estaba llorando, esos malditos, en otra el hombre estaba levantado mientras penetraba a Gray por detrás, dejando que la cámara captara como lo penetraba mientras lo sujetaba de ambas piernas para que se abriese más.

-¡ESOS MALDITOS!- grite, mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte?

Nos leemos en la proxima actualización:3


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, se que dije que el miércoles estaría el capitulo, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes pero al menos aquí tienen el capitulo.

Melodiosa: En este capitulo se sabe para que quieren a Gray, lo siento pero Shion es muy pequeño para saber lo que ocurre con Gray, oye zhii creo que todas queremos tener a Gray, espero te guste este capitulo.

Lamento que este capitulo sea corto, pero si seguía el capitulo seria mucho mas grande y tedioso de leer.

ADVERTENCIA: Menciones de violación.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

POV GRAY

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, pero no podía ver nada y mis manos estaban atadas detrás de mí, en mi espalda, fue en ese momento en que recordé todo lo que paso, el gremio oscuro, la magia de gravedad y el dolor que me provoco esa persona, trate de recordar más pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a mí.

-Mira Nozomi, parece que al fin se despertó- menciono uno, creo que era Yûki pero realmente no puedo recordarlo con este dolor de cabeza.

-Eso es lo que veo, bueno tendremos que esperar unas tres horas antes de ir al club- respondió otro, supongo que ese era Nozomi, ya que no se escuchaba que estuviera nadie más con ellos.

En ese momento escuche como unos pasos se alejaban y se cerraba la puerta, pensé que ya no había nadie, pero alguien me tomo del cabello para tirarlo hacia atrás-

-No te preocupes pequeña hada, será cuestión de horas para que ya no estés con nosotros-

-¿Qué planean hacer conmigo?- le pregunte enfadado

-Oh nada, primero tengo que ver si estas en buenas condiciones- me dijo mientras agarraba mis manos y las enganchaba con una cadena que no sé de dónde la había sacado, momento después encadeno mi cuello y mis pies, casi no podía moverme, me estaba enfadando, quién se creía para amarrarme como si fuera un animal, en ese momento me quito la venda y pude verlo, cabello castaño, ojos azules, no me daba buena espina.

-Déjame en paz o lo pagaras muy caro- le advertí, la verdad es que ya quería salir de aquí, Natsu ha de estar preocupado y Shion también.

-Solo espera- me respondió mientras con una navaja, que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, comenzó a cortar mi playera, me moví todo lo que pude, pero el presiono un botón de la pared y me dio descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. -¿Quieres dejar de moverte?- me amenazo y continuo cortando mis pantalones y mi bóxer, de acuerdo, ahora sí que estaba asustado, no iba permitir que este tipo se burlara de mí.

-¿No me escuchaste?- le pregunte en voz baja -¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!- le grite, pero en ese momento me solo un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Quieres callarte? Me dijo mientras uno de sus dedos presionaba mi entrada, iba a gritar, pero en ese momento me beso y metió dos dedos de un solo golpe, dolía, dolía muchísimo, se separó un momento de mi solo para poner una venda en mi boca.

-Relájate, te aseguro que te gustara- me dijo mientras sus dedos simulaban unas tijeras dentro mío para después meter un tercero, esto no era lo que yo quería, quería que me dejaran en paz, -se supone que no debemos tocar a la mercancía- me dijo mientras lamia una de mis lágrimas, -pero si no me corro dentro de tu culito no pasara nada- me termino por decir mientras me pegaba en el trasero.

Mas lagrimas continuaron saliendo de mis ojos, yo no quiero esto, qué pensaría Natsu de mí, de seguro que soy despreciable por dejarme tocar así. En ese momento sentí que salían sus dedos de mí, lo cual me alivio un poco, pero en seguida metió su miembro de una estocada, grite o por lo menos lo intente ya que la venda que me coloco en la boca no me dejaba hablar.

-Ahh… eres tan estrecho- hablo mientras entraba y salía de mí, primero lento, pero después sus estocadas se fueron haciendo más rápidas y fuertes, solo podía gritar y llorar, no toleraba que me estuviera violando y menos sus gemidos de excitación. -¿Sientes como tu culo chupa toda mi polla? Parece que a tu culo le gusta mi polla... Ahhh que malo que no podemos conservarte- me dijo mientras colocaba una de mis piernas sobre sus hombros haciendo que su polla llegara más profundo dentro de mí –eres muy flexible, te la puedo meter como quiera y tu culo la acepta- hablo mientras cada vez lo hacía más rápido, de pronto salió de mí, al menos no tenía que seguir soportando su polla dentro de mí. Se empezó a masturbar frente a mí y se corrió en mi cara, es un asqueroso, lo mire con odio y el solo se empezó a reír mientras salía de aquella celda, que ahora podía ver bien.

Me acurruque lo más que pude en la pared ya que mis aún seguía encadenado, recordé a Shion y su sonrisa de esta mañana, o tal vez ya pasaron días, no lo recuerdo, espero que este bien, esta con Natsu después de todo… Natsu… no pude evitar llorar más, ya no era solo de Natsu, ese maldito bastardo se había aprovechado de mí, ¡me había violado! Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, soy un asco, Natsu de seguro sentiría repulsión de solo verme. Llore aún más y no se en que momento me quede dormido.

-¡Hey tú, levántate!- me hablo Nozomi mientras quitaba las cadenas de los pies y desenganchaba las de mis manos.

Me limpiaron y me subieron a un carro, me habían vuelto a vendar los ojos, creo que no querían que supiera a donde me llevaban, llegamos aproximadamente en dos horas, según me dijo Yûki, a su destino, me volvieron a bajar y me obligaron a beber un jarabe que no se para que era. Colocaron en mis manos un palo de madera para que las tuviera separadas, y me dejaron en un lugar, realmente no se en donde estoy, si en un cuarto, una bodega o en donde, no podía ver nada, escuchaba muchos murmuros y luego me volvieron a llevar a otra parte, no sin antes quitarme toda la ropa que tenía puesta.

-Nuestra siguiente mercancía no es nada más ni nada menos que Gray Fullbuster del gremio Fairy Tail, tiene unos espectaculares ojos azules- menciono mientras quitaban la venda de mis ojos - y es pareja del dragón Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel, por mala suerte no es virgen, pero sí que da mucho placer- hablo un tipo que realmente no lo había escuchado antes –tuvo un hijo con Salamander, y a pesar de eso su entrada es demasiado estrecha- menciono mientras un tipo separaba mis piernas y otro metía un dedo dentro de mí, quería gritar, pero nuevamente venda de mi boca me lo impedía.

-Bueno empecemos la subasta con 50 mil yenes- menciono, en ese momento todas las personas daban ofertas más grandes y otras se dedicaban a ver como el tipo metía mas dedos dentro de mí, empecé a llorar, no quiero estar con ninguno de estos depravados, de repente alguien grito.

-Ofrezco 200 mil yenes por el hada- todos voltearon a verlo y me sorprendí, yo conozco a ese sujeto, era…

-200 mil yenes a la una, a las dos… vendido por 200 mil yenes a Iván Dreyar- menciono el tipo de la subasta. En ese momento se me acerco y tomo mi barbilla.

-Serás mío hadita, ya veremos que piensa Makarov respecto a eso- menciono mientras lamia una de mis lágrimas.

Iván Dreyar del gremio Raven Tail, hijo del abuelo y ahora me ha comprado, qué más podía resultarme mal…

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Alguien aún lee esta historia?  
Perdonen los horrores ortográficos.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :3


	4. Capítulo 4: Raven Tail

Hola chic s (le avientan piedras, ladrillos, tomates y una silla), sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde que subí un capitulo, pero no podía (si quieren saber sobre esto, pueden leer las notas finales), bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que le agrade, pero le advierto que es un poco duro(¿

Sin más que decir les dejo leer

* * *

Capítulo 4: Raven Tail

POV GRAY

Después de quedar confirmada y pagada la "mercancía", según ellos, que era como nos llamaban; me dieron algo de ropa para poder colocármela, una vez que acabe Iván, junto con otra persona que realmente no sabía quién era, me llevaron al carro mágico y una vez adentro me golpearon en la cabeza tan fuerte que no tarde en quedar inconsciente.

Cuando me desperté note que aún no llegábamos a donde sea que fuéramos y las cortinas del carro estaban cerradas, ahora me encontraba encadenado, tanto los pies como las manos, voltee mi cabeza y en ese momento pude ver la sonrisa enferma de Iván.

-¿Para qué me quieres?- le pregunte desafiándolo.

-Parece que la hadita despertó de mal humor- me dijo aun con esa sonrisa que empezaba a odiar.

-Déjate de juegos y dime para qué me compraste- aunque odiaba decir eso, era la verdad, me había comprado a ese gremio oscuro.

-Oh, tranquilo… quién diría que me encontraría a la pareja de Salamander en un prostíbulo, me pregunto qué pensaran todos en el gremio… y Makarov, creo que estaría muy decepcionado de que uno de sus "hijos"- esto lo hizo haciendo comillas con las manos –fuera un esclavo sexual de su querido y único hijo.

-Ellos saben bien que no haría algo así, además…- en ese momento capte lo último que dijo, ¿esclavo sexual? Si este tipo cree que va a tocarme está muy equivocado. -¿A qué te refieres con esclavo sexual?- le pregunte enfadado, él solo soltó una risa.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes?- me pregunto burlonamente –vas a ser nuestra perra, harás todo lo que te digamos y cuando te lo pidamos-.

-¡Ni en tus sueños seré tu perra!- le grite enfadado.

-Oh, no serás mi perra… serás nuestra perra, ya veremos que dice Makarov al negociarte con la Fairy Law-.

-¿Fairy… Law?- qué será eso, nunca escuche a alguien hablar sobre eso.

-Ya veo que Makarov se lo tiene bien guardado, el Fairy Law es una magia secreta que solo los maestros de Fairy Tail la conocen, aunque hay algunas excepciones.

-No te creo- susurre, este tipo es capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de destruir Fairy Tail, y en especial al abuelo y a Laxus.

-Si no quieres creerme es tu problema-.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar durante el viaje, pasados aproximadamente media hora el carro se detuvo y me obligaron a bajar de este. Al salir del carro me encontré de frente con el gremio de Iván, Raven Tail, realmente era grande, me empujaron para que entrara, allí pude ver a muchas personas, unas desconocidas y otras, que recuerdo, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellos en alguna ocasión.

-Pero miren quién se encuentra aquí- me hablo una persona a mi espalda, realmente no reconocía la voz, pero al voltearme me di cuenta que era aquel tipo con el que pelee en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Así que el famoso mago de hielo de Fairy Tail se encuentra en nuestro gremio, ¿qué pasa hadita, deseas unirte?- me hablo un tipo de forma muy arrogante.

-Ni muerto me uniría a este gremio-.

-No te preocupes por eso, no estarás mucho tiempo aquí si llego a un acuerdo con Makarov- me dijo Iván –chicos amordácenlo y atenlo, necesito una fotos para que confirme que lo tenemos, mientras escribiré la carta que le enviaremos a mi querido padre-.

Al terminar de decir eso, los del gremio me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron al sótano, trate de zafarme de ellos y utilizar magia, pero por lo visto no podía, algo me habrán hecho los de Dark Sky para que ahora no pueda utilizar mi magia; como eran demasiados lograron atarme con algunas cuerdas anti-magia tanto las muñecas como los tobillos, además de vendarme los ojos y la boca, una vez terminado su trabajo cerraron una puerta y me dejaron solo.

Tengo que salir de aquí, no sé como pero tengo que salir, Natsu debe de estar preocupado y aunque hayan abusado de mí en el gremio anterior, no dejare que suceda lo mismo aquí.

* * *

-Parece que el Ice Boy se ha quedado dormido, creo que disfruta de nuestra hospitalidad- hablo Iván, aún seguía sin poder ver nada, solo sentí el cómo me jalaban para arrodillarme y por el sonido que escuchaba, Iván ya estaba tomando las fotografías. –Quítenle la venda de los ojos- ordeno.

Al desatar la venda me costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme a la luz, y mucho más cuando el flash de la cámara lastimo mis ojos.

-Pero vean la mirada que nos da, espero que los del gremio no hagan el trato, no puedo esperar a probar esta delicia- hablo un mago que no conocía, pero su forma de verme no me agradaba nada.

-Eso le corresponderá a Macarov… Osamu, llévale la carta a mi padre, que él mismo te responda y me dices si llego a un acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, en seguida voy- respondió mientras se llevaba la carta y las fotografías que acababan de tomarme.

-Mantenerle encerrado hasta mañana que llegue Osamu con la respuesta- mando Iván mientras se retiraba de la celda.

-Ya quiero saber la respuesta del viejo, no puedo esperar a probarte- me susurro alguien, mientras pasaba su lengua por mi rostro, esto es asqueroso, además no podía ver al tipo ya que me habían vendado de nuevo los ojos.

Cuando escuche que cerraban la celda, me aproxime a la pared más cercana para después de un tiempo quedarme dormido.

* * *

Me desperté por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, me quitaron la venda de los ojos y la boca y enseguida me dieron a comer una rebanada de pan, no sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que me termine el pan, luego me dieron un poco de agua y se retiraron.

Pasó un tiempo para que volvieran a bajar, pero ahora era Iván junto con Osamu, ambos mantenían una sonrisa que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, me asusto por un momento,

-Parece que no le importas a Makarov, por lo visto ni con las fotos creyó que te tenemos, que lastima que no haya querido hacer el trato por las buenas- me dijo mientras me levantaba bruscamente –porque tu pagaras su error.

En ese momento me pego a la pared de atrás y levanto mis brazo enganchándolos a la pared, quede suspendido en el aire por unos buenos treinta centímetros.

-Osamu, puedes retirarte, en dos horas subo para que el siguiente tenga su turno- Osamu solo asintió con una sonrisa y se fue de la celda.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- le pregunte enojado por cómo me tenía.

-Makarov no quiso hacer ningún trato, así que los presionaremos con tu ayuda para que me entregue la Fairy Law.

-Ni loco te voy a ayudar-.

-Bueno, creo que eso lo hará más doloroso para ti- dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de su pantalón y empezaba a cortar la ropa que me habían colocado cuando Iván me compro, trate de forcejear, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía, ahora comienzo a creer que el agua contenía algo.

Una vez que termino me quito la ropa de un tirón y empezó a besarme, por más que trataba de mover mi cabeza para evitarlo no podía, eso es asqueroso, una vez que dejo de besarme empezó a pasar su asquerosa lengua por un costado de mi cara, esto me está asustando mucho.

-Qué lindo te vez cuando tiemblas- me susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja –pero tranquilo, esto apenas está empezando- me dijo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello, haciendo por lo menos tres chupetones en este.

Paso su lengua por unos de mis pezones, mientras el otro era estimulado por su mano, no quiero esto, mordisqueo y presiono mis pezones tanto que quiso mientras que con su mano libre empezaba a tocar mi intimidad hasta que esta, sin que yo quisiera, empezará a ponerse dura, sé que es una reacción física "normal" cuando tocan a uno de esa manera, pero me repugnaba todo esto, yo solo quería regresar a Fairy Tail, cuidar de Shion, estar con Natsu y los del gremio, no me di cuenta que empezaba a derramar una cuantas lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

-No llores Gray- me dijo Iván lamiendo unas de mis lágrimas –ya verás que te daremos el mejor placer que has tenido-.

En ese momento sentí como introducía uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, trate de reprimir un sollozo, pero no lo logre, esto solo hizo que Iván sonriera más y empezara a mover su dedo dentro de mí, paso un rato y sentía que metía el segundo dedo, abriéndolos como tijera para preparar mi entrada, empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, parece que ya paso el efecto de la droga, así que le solté unas cuantas patadas antes de que él me diera una bofetada.

-Veo que no quieres que te prepare, pues bien, si tanto quieres mi polla dentro, la tendrás- dijo mientras bajaba su pantalón y su bóxer mostrando su asqueroso miembro, levanto mis piernas por encima de sus hombros y me penetro de una estocada, solté un grito terrible al sentirlo invadirme, mientras lagrimas caían de mis mejillas, esto no me podía estar, pasando, era una pesadilla, pronto despertaría con Natsu a mi lado consolándome.

Pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando cuando Iván, sin esperar a que me acostumbrara, empezó a entrar y salir de mí, podía sentir como la sangre no tardo en escurrirse a través de mis glúteos, pero esto no evito que me siguiera penetrando cada vez más rápido.

-Eres… tan estrecho…- gimió – ¿sientes como chupas toda mi polla?- me pregunto mientras aceleraba el ritmo –se nota que eres toda una puta- después de decir esto empezó a besarme, hice todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero el dolor que sentía me lo impedía.

Duramos así unos minutos hasta que se corrió dentro de mí, no pude evitar un sollozo, pero al menos ya había acabado, o eso fue lo que pensé.

-Muy bien- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento -¿listo para la siguiente ronda?- pregunto mientras dejaba caer una de mis piernas a su costado y la otra permanecía en su hombro, volvió a penetrarme y, sin más, empezó con las estocadas de nuevo.

Grite y suplique todo lo que pude, en unas ocasiones me penetraba por atrás, en otras se desengancho y me obligo a montarlo, unas cuantas más me penetro mientras estaba de rodillas y codos, pero lo que me repugno más fue que me obligara a correrme en su mano para, posteriormente, él tragárselo u obligarme a tragar mi propia esencia, así pasaron las dos horas en las que mis suplicas y sus gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en esa celda.

Cuando termino y salió de la celda, no pude evitar soltar en llanto, estaba sucio, ya no era de Natsu y nunca más lo volvería ser mientras estuviera aquí, paso una hora aproximadamente cuando escuche pasos que se acercaban a mi celda, temblé de miedo, no quería esto de nuevo, solo quería irme.

En esta ocasión entraron dos hombres, uno de ellos era Osamu, pero no tenía idea de quién era el segundo.

-Qué bueno que hayas descansado, perra… porque es nuestro turno- dijo Osumo mientras ambos empezaba a acercarse a mí y se quitaban los pantalones.

Natsu… ayúdame…

* * *

Bueno aquí unos motivos por los cuales no podía subir el capítulo.

He salido de la preparatoria, al fin, desde abril (si fue mucho tiempo), pero en estas vacaciones empecé a trabajar y a cuidar de mis abuelitos, mi abuelito se encontraba delicado, así que decidí ir con ellos a ayudar.

Luego tuve que hacer los trámites para entrar a la Universidad.

Pero lo que más me afecto fue que en julio un primo tuvo un accidente en su moto y tuvimos que estar resolviéndolo en la PGJ, semanas después mi perrito murió (lo pero fue que lo estaba bañando cuando eso sucedió). Al día siguiente de eso me entere que me quede en la Universidad que quería y en la carrera que quería (medicina), así que tuve que estar imprimiendo papeles. Al día siguiente de enterarme, mi abuelito falleció, así que tuvimos que estar organizando el funeral, avisar a la familia, y un sinfín de cosas que deja a uno agotado, física y psicológicamente, además de que dos semanas después murió la hermana de mi abuelito.

Pero mientras hacía eso, tenía que ir a la Universidad a entregar documentos e ir a la semana de bienvenida, pasaron dos semanas y entre oficialmente a la escuela.

Déjenme decirles que Medicina no es una carrera fácil, eso lo aprendí, tienes que pasártela estudiando todo el tiempo, tu estilo de vida cambia por completo y esto me impedía escribir.

Y se preguntaran, ¿a mí que me importa? (o tal vez no), quiero decirles que por más obstáculos que te ponga la vida, tú tienes que salir adelante, para mí fue todo muy difícil, pero tengo una familia que me apoya y gracias a ellos me encuentro "bien".

Tuve una pequeña depresión en ese momento, pero pude salir adelante, espero que las personas que estén en una situación difícil no tiren la toalla, por más negro que se vea el camino, siempre habrá una luz que te ayudara a salir de esos problemas.

Bueno chi dejo, se supone que tengo que estudiar para mis cuatro exámenes TT-TT

Los leo en la próxima actualización :3

Por cierto, responderé los comentarios en cuanto pueda.


End file.
